


His Love is Not Mine, Yet

by Rasia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Parent Prince "Charming" James | David Nolan, Princess Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasia/pseuds/Rasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's struggles with her emotions for Robin and vice versa after Maid Marian returns. Marian is evil? Got to read to find out!! Please leave a review! I am opened to suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Love is Not Mine, Yet

Chapter 1: Chapter 1 & 2  
Chapter 1

She steps slowing into her house. Her tears flowing freely down her face. "This is it" she thought. "I will never be happy."

Just days ago, she was the happiest woman in Storybrooke. She had her heart back, a man it beat heavily for, and two little men she adored. But now it has all changed.

She's back. His first love, mother to his child, the one his heart hurt for years over her death. She's back.

"This has to karma" she thought. Repaying her for all the terrible things she did in the past. She wanted a happy ending so badly. To have the family she has always wanted, dreamed, and desperately needed. But it will never happen. She started to walk slowly up the staircase to her room when she heard a knock on her door.

"If this is Swan I don't know if I can take it."

She opened her door and it was Henry. His sad eyes looked right through her. It was like he could almost feel the pain she felt.

"Hi Mom."

"HiHenry"

He rushed to her and hugged her tight. She hugged him back and tried to suck up her tears to save face for him.

"I am so sorry mom."

"It's ok Henry. You are right, villains do not get happy endings"

"I know I was right mom, but I do not see any villains here."

She smiled.

"I want to stay with you for a few days, mom"

"Oh Henry, you don't have to do that. I will be fine, I promise." She put on her best fake smile trying to cover up the deep heartache inside that was killing her.

"Mom, you are important to me, and I will NOT let you go through this alone. You do deserve love, because you are amazing. I love you mom"

"I love you to Henry. What did Swan say?"

"She is fine with it, she really really feels horrible because she didn't know. But I still feel she would've saved her anyway. She is sad that she hurt you. She wanted you to have happiness more than anyone."

She smiled at Henry, and hugged him tighter. He was there for her and this is the only man she needed.

"Thanks honey, you are my true love"

Chapter 2

The past few days felt like a blur. Regina and Henry spent time together when he was there but it was bad when he left for school. It has been three days since Robin's first love came back into his life. Three days her emotions were killing her from the inside. This emotion is even greater than when she lost Daniel.

"This can't be normal" she thought. "Does it suppose to hurt this bad?"

All she can do is take it one day at a time. But the days get harder and harder. She hasn't seen anyone else since that tragic night when her world turn upside down. Henry has tried to get her to be amongst the land of the living but she wasn't ready.

She and Henry spent time together after school. She enjoyed being with him. It took her mind off her emotions and heart ache. It was almost time for bed and Regina went to Henry's room to say goodnight. She opened his door and he stood at his window looking out with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong Henry?"

"What is he doing outside our house?"

Her heart pounded. She had a clue but did not want to have high hopes. As she walked over she asked "Who?"

"Him."

It was Robin. He looked frantic. He was pacing outside her yard looking at her front door. He looked as if he was trying to decide to ring the bell or not. After about 10 minutes of watching him pacing on her porch, he finally rang the doorbell.

Henry and Regina looked at each other.

"You don't have to talk to him mom. I can tell him you are asleep."

She took a deep sigh. "No honey, I need to face him. Maybe it will give me an ounce of relief."

He squeezed her hand for support, and then she left his room. She walked slowly down the staircase. The doorbell rang for the third time when she reached the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. He stood there like a zombie. He looked sad. He doesn't look like a man that recently got his wife back.

He just stared at her. She just stared at him. She just realized she missed him even more now that he is standing there. Regina finally asked the burning question.

"What are you doing here?"

He just continued to stare. His eyes looked red with weary and lack of sleep. It made her heart ache even more.

"I had to see you."

"Why? You should be happy. You have your first love back."

"Regina, it's not that simple."

"Why the hell not?" she looked angry and hurt. He looked at her confused.

"Do you even have to ask? I'm in love with you." He placed his hands on her wrists.

Her breath caught in her throat at his words.

"No! Don't tell me that Robin, don't say things you don't mean and we can't act upon. Please." Tears were forming in his eyes and she did not know if she could keep them from falling.

"I do mean it Regina! These past few weeks have not been just nothing to me. They meant everything to me."

"Now what Robin? You wife is back! The mother of your child. Those few weeks meant everything to me! I opened my heart again. But what are we supposed to do? Nothing. You know that so why are you here? You should be ecstatic, but yet you are here on my porch telling me things I always wanted to hear but I can't do a damn thing about it! Why?" Tears were pouring down her face. She was hurting and felt like her heart was being ripped out slowing by her emotions.

Robin leaned in dangerously close.

"I'm here because I can't stop thinking of you. You are constantly on my brain when I am awake and vivid in my dreams when I sleep. I crave you. I think of holding you, laughing with you, kissing you, and loving you every time I shut my eyes. I'm so confused. I know my wife is back and this is great for Roland and for me but I cannot get you out of my head. We made a strong bond Regina, and I do not think that will ever go away. You opened my heart too. It was closed for so long. I love my wife but I feel that was a lifetime ago. I'm in love with you now."

She could not take this. He was saying all the things she longed to hear. But he wasn't hers anymore. He belonged to someone else.

He took her in his arms and held her. The breeze was blowing on them in the cool night air standing on her porch. She cried into his shoulder wishing this all could been just a sick horrible nightmare. But she knew it was real. He kissed her neck and whispered "I love you". That's when she knew her heart officially broke inside her body. She never felt so weak as she did right now.

She pushed him away.

"You have to leave, I can't deal with this. It's too much."

He started to take her in his arms again, but backed away. He walked away from the porch but looked back.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

He ran fast, picked her up, pressed her back to the wall and kissed her so hard and with so much emotion she swore she died and gone to heaven. He kissed her long and hard pouring all his emotions in that kiss. He ran his hands over her back and behind her head. He was pulling her as close as he could to him. She kissed back because she felt that this was maybe the last chance to get to kiss him. It was powerful. She never felt like this kissing Daniel. All the emotions of love, happiness, depressed, and sadness came on her all at once.

He let go of her and just held her for what seemed as forever. She held him tight feeling his warmth that for once since the heartbreak warmed her heart. He kissed her forehead, ears, eyes, nose, lips, and her neck. Eventually they let go of each other.

He left her and walked back to his house. She felt worse. It was the same situation as before but with a twist. Instead of her love dying, he was gone because of confusion and wanting to do that right thing even though it was clear he wanted more.

She closed the door and dropped down on the floor and wept. Henry was there standing above her. He dropped done beside her, hugged her close.

"It's gonna be ok, Mom. I do not know when or how, but it will be ok." She just smile and held him tighter. This is all she had left.

All while that was going on, no one didn't notice movement in the bushes. Maid Marian had witnessed the entire scene. She knew something was wrong with her husband. His mind seemed to be elsewhere the next day after she arrived. He was distance, stared off into space and whenever he heard some say the word Regina, he jumped. He woke up in cold sweats at night and can't seem to sleep. So she followed him tonight. Now she knew why.

Now she was angry. The Evil Queen tried to kill her and now she made her husband fall for her.

"She will not have my family, and she will never have her happily ever after."

Chapter 2: Chapter 3  
Chapter 3

The water was icy cold against his skin. Ever since Robin left Regina's house two weeks ago, he has taken at least two cold showers a day. Even though the temperature has dropped unexpectedly in the summer, somehow the water cools him down for all the memories and moments he think of Regina, and that was very often.

"What am I thinking? My wife is here alive and well. People would kill to have an opportunity like this." He shook his head and descended from the shower.

Just years ago he wished this very thing would happened, and now it has. But he was not happy. Because he didn't have her.

He still dreams about her. Just thinking about that night two weeks ago gives him chills. The taste of those luscious lips. The feel of her soft delicate skin pressed up to his body. The tears she shed over this entire event.

"I am so damn confused!"

"What's that honey?" Marian came in the room with a curious look her face.

"Oh nothing honey just thinking of something Little John told me."

She did not look convinced, but shrugged anyway. "Ok." Then she left the room.

"That was close" he thought. He needed to get his head on straight. Many people have told him he seems that he is in a daze. He denies it. Being among people who think you should be the happiest person in the world because something great happened to you is exhausting.

"You still on cloud 9 for having your wife back in your life?" someone randomly ask walking down the street.

"It's amazing" he tells them. When he first saw Marian, of course he was ecstatic. It was a miracle she was here. But he still wants Regina.

"Honey, I am going to walk through the forest."

"Ok my handsome husband, have a great day" She comes and kisses him. Every time she does, he still feels nothing. He use to feel warmth many years ago, but now that has disappeared.

He gives her a small smile and leaves the house. He looks up at the sun pointing north and starts walking towards it. "Where ever the sun leads me."

He walked in the north direction for about 30 minutes until he came upon a beautiful green pasture. There he notices someone riding a horse. Whoever is riding is magnificent. They has great form, and powerful speed.

"Whoever it is can handle a horse well."

Him being fond of horses himself, he like to see someone who have a love for horses as much as he did. He walked toward the figure on the horse and decided to introduce himself and notices it is a woman. He was impressed. Her back was turned to him petting the horse with affection. Talking and giving attention like no one he has ever seen. Robin does not recognize the woman because she had a riding hat on.

"I'm guessing you love horses, you a great rider." he said smiling.

The woman turned and low and behold it was the woman that haunted him daily. Regina.

She knows that voice anywhere. She turns around and his mouth drops. Obviously he didn't know it was her at first.

"Regina?"

"Robin, what are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk and came across this pasture. I didn't know that it was you on the horse. You did not tell me you knew how to ride horses."

"In my past life before becoming queen I use to ride all the time."

"Why you never told me?"

"Well, we were just starting our relationship before it came crashing down. So I did not have time."

He just stared at her. There were still beautiful things he never knew about her. He wished he did.

"How's Henry?"

"He is just fine, how's Roland?"

"He is great, but he misses you. He often asks why he hasn't seen you."

She makes a frown and then looks at the ground.

"Well, I got to get going."

"Regina, wait please."

"I will not Robin. We don't have nothing to say to each other."

He comes up close to her. "I miss you Regina."

She just looks at him with those beautiful eyes. Those eyes that use to sparkle with delight whenever she looked at him were filled with sadness and despair. Bags under her eyes tells him she has been crying a lot. The feeling is very mutual.

"I have to go."

"Regina" he catches her arm. She looks up at him with tears almost falling, "Robin please, let me go."  
He looks at her and slowly release his hold. Regina gets on her horse and gallops away. Away from him.

He drops his head in sadness and tears in his eyes. "What am I going to do?"

Who will Robin choose?

Chapter 3: Chapter 4  
Chapter 4

Just when she thinks her heart is mending she see him again. Robin. The man who opened her heart and still aches mercifully for.

"I love him, and I always will."

She started riding horses again. That was one thing she use to do back when her life was simple. Without the worry. She felt closer to her father and to Daniel. That gave her some relief. She love the feel of a horse underneath her with the wind in her face despite the chill in summer. But when she comes home, there are always thoughts and feelings for Robin.

Henry has really been her rock through these tough few weeks. She thank the Gods above for her son. They knew she needed him. He made sure she was ok tried so hard to cheer her up. She would try to get perked up just for him, but he could see through her fake persona.

"Mom, I know you. You don't have to act like you are ok."

She just smiles and hug him tightly. "You are such a young man, thank you for being there for me" she would say.

"It's what sons do, Mom."

She was back home now, and soon Henry would been in from school briefly stopping at Emma's house. Regina walks up to the house about to get dinner started, when she notices her tire is on flat.

"Hmmm, I did not know I had a flat."

With more examining she notices all her tires are on flat with cuts in them.

"What the hell? Who would cut my tires?" If she had asked that question a year ago, more than half the town would be on her list of prospects. But now that she has turned over a new leaf, no one comes to mind.

"I got to talk to Charming." She runs in the house to call him.

Meanwhile behind the enormous hedge bush, a head pops up grinning. Maid Marian looks satisfied with her sabotage. "I may not can fight her, but I can make her life miserable by driving her crazy." It wasn't her greatest plan but that is all she has for now. Ever since she saw Robin kissed Regina, Marian has been having crazy thoughts in her head. She wanted to destroy Regina, and until she comes up with a plan to put that in action, torturing her was the best way.

Robin still tosses in his sleep. Sometimes she lie awake for a while just watching him. He called out Regina's name a couple a times and that only made her rage fire up more.

"It is not fair! I am his wife! The mother of his child. I have always been there for him, but he stills falls for her. She has to have a spell on him, and I will prove it."

Marian races back to her cottage hoping to beat Robin back.

"I will get my revenge on the Evil Queen if it's the last thing I do."

While saying those very words, her heart forming a black hole.

I know these chapters may seem less enthusiastic but more action is coming! Please write a review. Thanks

Chapter 4: Chapter 5  
Chapter 5

"I just don't understand who would be sabotaging my stuff!" Regina yelled at Charming and Emma.

"I mean, no one else here has it out for me, I think."

Emma looked apologetically. "Regina, we are going to find who did these things to you." She looked at her farther.

"She is right Regina." Charming said convincing. "We will get to the bottom of this."

"Right." Regina was not convinced. In the past two weeks, someone has had her pinned and she is pissed about it. Some idiot has thrown toilet paper on her house, paint balled her car, and put a dead rat in front of her door. At first she thought it was some kinds pulling a prank. But that was before someone poisoned her apple tree. Talk about irony.

"Someone will pay for this crap! You better hope you Charmings' find this person before I do. I may have turned over a new leaf, but I can still conjure a fireball and roast their ass." She was very annoyed.

"We promise Regina, we will catch them."

She just shook her head and went inside her house. "I need to do some investigation myself. Let me catch this fool. I may not be the 'Evil Queen' anymore but they haven't dealt with Regina Mills."

She spent the rest of the day in the house. Her thoughts and feelings of Robin never subside.

She finally decided to venture into town yesterday. Obviously everyone knew what went down. Surprising, everyone spoke to her and a few try to make small conversation.

"I guess they feel sorry for me."

She went to the store to pick up more groceries. Henry loves Mexican food, so she decided to cook tacos. She spun around in the aisle to go check out and ran smack dab into Robin and they hit each other's forehead and collapsed. Her groceries spilling all around them and she landed on top.

'My God he is more gorgeous than I remember' she thought.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" she asked helping him stand and brushing dust off him.

"I am great now that you are here and touching me."

She stopped and started picking up her ingredients. He squat down to help her.

"Making your famous tacos?"

"I don't know about famous."

"They were famous to me." She got nervous just looking at him. That accent made her weak every time. In her dreams it made her body ache for his, now she wanted to haul his ass back to her house.

"I got to get home."

"Regina, every time we see each other we can't run off."

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't just walk away from you for good." He wanted to reach out and pull her in his arms and make her stay there. But he could not do that because they were in public.

"Ha! You could've fooled me."

"Regina, you know my situation."

"Well Robin, I'm not gonna stand here all day wanting you to figure it out."

Before he could say anything else, she turned on her heels, checked out and left.

She got back home and sighed.

"Will those unexpected meetings get any easier?" she asked herself. She was convinced they were not.

She was just about to get dinner started when her bell ranged. "Just a minute please!"

She ran to door hoping it was Emma with news. She opened the door and there stood Maid Marian.

"Hello Evi- I mean Regina. How are you? May I come in?"

Before Regina could respond she stepped in her house.

Regina looked surprised that she was here. "Uh Marian? Hello? And what are you doing here?"

"Just came for a visit."

"And why is that?"

"Because, I'm here to warn you to stay away from Robin!"

Uh OH!

Chapter 5: Chapter 6  
Chapter 6

Regina looked at Marian like she slapped her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Your Majesty." She gave Regina a smirk.

"HA!" Regina laughed so hard in front of Marian's face. "Come again?"

"I hope you received point when your apple tree got poisoned." She really gave her an evil smirk.

Regina stopped laughing then. She looked at her dangerously serious. "You poisoned my apple tree?"

Marian laughed heartily. "Kinda goes good with your personality, don't ya think?"

Regina gave her the most deathly glare. "I don't know who you think I am to be sabotaging my belongings, but just know I can make your life hell on earth."

"No you can't." Marian said unnerved by Regina's glares.

"Try me." She started to make a fireball but before she could Marian said, "But what would Robin and the rest of Storybrooke think?"

Regina stopped. 'Damn!, I suppose to be the good guy now' she thought.

"Your new persona, wouldn't stand a chance if everyone knew you tried to hurt me, right?"

Marian laughed and walked to Regina's couch, sat down, and put her dirty shoes on Regina's table.

"Look Queen, I know you casted some kind of love spell on Robin. However I will get to the bottom on it."

"I have never put a love spell on Robin or anyone else for that matter. That's so beneath my magic why the hell would I use it?"

"Because you are a lonely bitch that's why."

"You stupid whore, don't tempt me." Regina balled her fists wanting to knock her back to the enchanted forest.

"I thought I was making that clear that I wanted to tempt you to hurt me. That way, Robin would hate you."

'God what has happened to her?' Regina thought. She looked like and evil spawn nesting on her couch. 'Is this how she look wanting revenge?'

"Marian, he loves you. He is with you. I'm not with him."

"I know that dammit, but I can see in his eyes all he thinks about is you. And I saw that little kiss you two had here weeks ago."

"You followed him here? You are a sick bitch."

"Nope, just making sure I have the family I deserve. You sure as hell don't deserve Robin's love. He is a great man, who does good things for other people. And he fell for you? You had to slip something in his drink."

"If Robin is thinking of me as you say, he is doing that on his on without any help from me. Jealous much?" Regina looked at her with a satisfied smile. This had to be killing Marian inside if she is going through all this trouble.

"Look Marian, I can't stop his thoughts and feelings for me and I stopped being around here the moment you got here. What more do you want?"

"For you to get that love spell off him! I know you cast it on him!" Marian looked as if she was about to burst in flames. She was fire red.

"I don't have a spell on him! You go talk to him about his feelings, not me!"

Marian came and stood in front on Regina's face. Regina was maybe 5 inches taller than her in heels.

"Like I said, Evil Queen, stay away from my family. I will find out what you did to him. You will regret the day I got here." She glared her eyes at Regina so hard they almost disappeared.

"That's a lot of talk, Marian. You sure you can handle that?" she smirked.

"Ha! Like I said before, you can't hurt me Regina. You want so badly for people to see that you truly changed. One slip up can change their perspective back to hate like it has always been. You would lose everyone, including your son. Don't underestimate me, Regina. I may not have magic, but I will have my revenge on you. Because evil people don't get happy endings." She seemed satisfied with her outburst.

Regina sighed and shook her head. "Well well well, aint that the pot calling the kettle black."

Regina looked at Marian and noticed something strange. She always had the ability to see inside someone's heart. That's when she saw Marian had a black hole that was growing by the minute.

"Looks like your personality is changing Marian. I can see right to your heart. And it looks like it is becoming as tattered as mine. Remember what you said now, evil people don't get happy endings." Regina winked at her and smiled.

Marian screamed, turned on her heel and stormed out her house.

"That little runt thinks she can best me. Ha! We will see about that."

Chapter 6: Chapter 7  
Chapter 7:

She was staring at the pond in desperate thought. The pond was almost frozen. The temperature was dropping every day and no one seemed to know why.

'What am I going to do about Marian?'

"Mom."

She turned and saw Henry walk towards her smiling. She waved and smiled back.

'My son is such a blessing to me' she thought.

Henry reached Regina and hugged her. They have established a routine. Each week he stays at either Emma's house or Regina's. This week was Emma's and thank God it was. Even though Regina knew she could take Marian, she didn't want Henry around that. She had to tell him what's going on. He hates to be the last person to know things. Also, part of her knew her son would believe her more than anyone else.

"I missed you, Mom"

I missed you to sweetheart." She looked at him with his beautiful eyes. She always thought he had the most precious eyes. Maybe, because he was her son. He was becoming a handsome and smart young man.

"What's been up?" he asked.

She looked at the pond again thinking of how to tell him.

"Henry, I need to tell you something but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone until it absolutely necessary. OK?"

"OK. What is it?"

"You know those pranks someone has been pulling on me?"

"Those weren't pranks mom; someone wants to hurt you and doing it in little ways."

"Well I found out who that is."

"Who? Did mom and grandpa catch them?"

"Not exactly. Turns out it was Marian."

"Maid Marian?"

"Yes."

To her surprise he didn't look shocked.

"Honestly, I am not that surprised Mom. I watch them when you are in public. Robin can't keep his eyes off you and if looks could kill you would be dead by the eyes of Marian."

She laughed at him. Her smart son, always there for her.

"She came to the house yesterday threatening me."

"Threating you?" He started to laugh. "She has been gone thirty years and hasn't seen half the things you can do. Who does she think she is?"

"She thinks she is a clever little runt that's what. She knows if I get into a fight with her that the whole town would believe I did it on purpose."

"But you have changed mom." He looked so puzzled, bless his heart.

"Honey you have known me thirteen years. These people have known me longer and seen all the horrible things I have done. She is right. They would believe I was evil again in a hot second if I messed up. Plus, Robin and Roland would hate me."

"You should tell Emma."

"Your mother has done enough Henry."

Henry stared off in a distance, clearly thinking.

He turned to her and said,"So she is evil now?"

"I guess so. I can see into people hearts through their bodies and her heart have a black hole growing fast."

"Well, there is only one thing to do Mom."

"What's that sweetie?"

"Have our own operation, like me and Emma. Operation: Hood"

Regina smiled so bright. She always wished to have a special operation with Henry, now she can.

"Alright! But why Operation: Hood?"

"Because by the time we are through, you will your man back."

"You are so smart, you know that?"

"I get it from my mothers" They both laughed and started thinking of a master plan to take down Maid Marian.

-2 hours later-

Regina and Henry were exhausted. They have been thinking of plans for two hours. They decided to keep the operation between them. If necessary they would tell Emma and Charming. They decided to set up mini cameras all around the house. Regina will charm them so they would be indestructible and waterproof.

They were starving so they decided to walk to Granny's for lunch.

"It's getting cold mom and it's the beginning of summer!"

"I know baby. I don't know what is going on." They were both a little chilly.

They were almost to their destination when they saw the Hoods. Robin, Roland, and Marian. They walked with Roland in between them swinging him. They looked like a happy family. Regina almost shed a tear. She thought she would have a family with Robin someday. But that may never happen.

"Mom, be strong." He squeezed her hand and kept walking. It was Roland that noticed them first.

"Gina, Gina, Gina!"

He raced to her, jumped and hugged her tightly. She looked surprised but hugged him back.

"Hello sweet Roland."

"Henry!" he yelled and jumped into Henry's arms.

"Hey buddy. How's it going?"

"I missed you two."

Regina and Henry looked at each other with a sad smile.

"We missed you to Roland" Regina said. She tried to not let her tears fall.

"Roland! Don't jump on people like that!" Marian was there beside Roland trying to pull him from Regina's hand.

"Mom, its Gina. She used to bake me cookies and read me bed time stories."

Marian's nose flared at what her son just told her.

Robin looked as if he has seen a ghost.

"Hello Regina and Henry. What are you all up to?" he asked nervously.

Regina could not answer. She has a hard time answering him when the look in his eyes said 'I miss you.'

Henry answered for her. "We are just going to granny's for burger and ice cream."

"Ooo Dad can we go? Remember me, you, Gina and Henry use to go and get ice cream and you would kiss her-

"Ok kid." He laughed nervously looking at Marian.

Marian looked as if she wanted to rip Regina apart. She gave her a mutual look.

"Sorry son, we were going home."

"Pleasssssseee daddy? You love going to eat with Gina and Henry. You smiled more."

That did it.

Marian had literally turned fire red, Robin was lost for words, Regina felt she would die of embarrassment and Henry just grinned.

'That's why he is my buddy.' Henry thought.

"Roland we need to go home. I'm sure the Queen and her son wouldn't want to bring a child along."

Before she could respond, Henry did.  
"Oh no problem. We use to take Roland to eat all the time. We had tons of fun, right buddy?"

"Right, bro."

'Oh God, I am going to die.' Regina thought.

"Roland-"

"Honey, maybe another time. Your parents are probably tired." Regina bends downs and takes his little hands. He has the sweetest little smile. She missed that smile. Those hands that held her neck tight when she picked him up. She used to rock him to sleep and it was one of the best things to do.

"Promise?" he said looking at her with hope.

Regina looked at Robin. He bore his eyes into her with love and longing in his eyes.

She looked at Roland again. "We will see baby." She hugged him tight and he hugged her back. Marian huffed and puffed like she wanted to blow the house down.

Regina and Henry moved past them without a goodbye and walked towards Granny's. After seconds, she couldn't help but look back and saw that Robin looked at the same moment. Both eyes glistened with sadness. It seems as if she could read his thoughts and feel his heartbeat. Marian then yanked his arm for him to pay attention to her and they walked away.

"Don't worry mom. You will have your happy ending."

She turned to Henry, her super man.

"You know since being on the good side, I am starting to believe that."

Guys I promise the really good stuff is coming! Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review lovelys! :)


End file.
